The Lips
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: 'Jadi Jiraya Ojii-san berulah lagi..'/"Dan aku akan menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu dengan sepenuh hati walaupun nyawa taruhannya.."/Bad Summary!/Special For HFNH-NaruHina Fluffy Day #4th Year/Semi-M(maybe)/RnR? ;;)


**.**

**.**

**The Lips**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Story is Mine! **

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, DLDR! **

**Rate: T semi M(maybe)**

**Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #4th Year**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran ane! **

**Happy Reading :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum penuh kebanggaan saat melihat _cover_ sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang baru saja terbit itu. Di sana terpampang dengan jelas sebuah grup _idol_ yang beranggotakan beberapa orang perempuan yaitu: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. di majalah tersebut memberitakan kesuksesan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas pengeluaran album terbaru mereka.

Grup _idol _yang sudah sangat terkenal bahkan -mungkin- sampai seluruh dunia. _Girls Generation_ atau biasa di sebut GG. Perempuan-perempuan cantik itu tengah berpose berjejer dengan gaya mereka masing-masing, menampilkan kesan _sexy, elegant_ dan anggun di saat yang bersamaan.

Naruto bangga karena _Girls Generation _adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak grup yang bernaung di bawah _agency _milik Naruto.

UM _Entertaiment._

Jangan berpikir kalau Naruto adalah direktur yang sudah tua dan berumur. Tidak, kalian salah besar. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak dari sang pemilik UM; Namikaze Minato. Tapi karena Minato sudah tidak bisa memimpin -atau bisa di bilang malas- Minato mewariskan kepemilikan UM kepada anak tunggalnya; Naruto, dan itu di terima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto karena dia sangat menyukai seni apalagi di bidang musik.

Dan asal kalian tau, Naruto bahkan seumur dengan para _member-member _grup yang di didik langsung oleh ayahnya itu. Jangan salah di umur yang sekitar 20 tahunan itu Naruto sudah bisa memimpin UM _Entertaiment_ yang memang sudah sukses dari awal menjadi tambah sukses lagi sekarang.

Naruto membuka majalah tersebut dan membaca satu persatu artikel tentang para personil GG. Di mulai dari sang _leader_, Haruno Sakura, lalu Yamanaka Ino, Tenten Yuan, Rie Temari dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi saat membaca salah satu artikel tersebut, raut wajah yang awalnya penuh senyuman berubah menjadi: dahi mengkerut, tatapan tidak suka, bibir mengkerucut. Menambah kesan lucu di wajahnya yang tampan. AC dan udara malam tak lagi dia rasakan, karena dalam tubuhnya menjalar rasa panas yang membuatnya gerah saat membaca artikel tersebut.

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata: **

**Ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa, pemimpin utama GM Entertaiment: Jiraya Ogama, rela membayar dengan harga berapa pun untuk bibir sexy milik Hyuuga Hinata salah satu personil GG(Girls Generation).**

* * *

Disamping artikel tersebut terdapat gambar Hinata dengan rambut indigo yang sedikit di gelombangkan, pakaian yang sedikit tertutup. Berpose dengan tangan kiri di pinggang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang _pink_ alami walaupun di tambah dengan sedikit _lipgloss, _dan menatap dengan pandangan mata yang sayu. memberi kesan 'menggairahkan' bagi laki-laki normal.

GM _Entertaiment_ adalah saingan terberat UM, walaupun masih kalah sukses di banding UM. Jiraya Ogama bukan orang asing bagi Naruto. Jiraya adalah suami dari Tsunade Senju yang masih berhubungan darah dengan sang bunda Kushina Uzumaki.

Persaingan di sini bukan persaingan yang memperebutkan sebuah ketenaran atau kesuksesan, tapi lebih kepada untuk 'menggoda' sang cucu. Ya, Naruto adalah cucu dari Jiraya dan Tsunade. Jiraya tau, kalau Hyuuga Hinata putri sulung sekaligus kesayangan Hyuuga Hiashi itu kekasih Naruto. Tapi sayang tidak banyak media masa yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah cucu dari Jiraya. Sehingga mereka jadi salah mengartikannya karena perbedaan antara marga mereka; Senju, Ogama, Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Padahal mereka tetap 'satu darah'.

Naruto menutup majalah tersebut dengan tidak suka. Bibirnya masih di kerucutkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak di berikan lolipop rasa ramen. Tatapan matanya juga masih tajam setajam silet yang mampu mengiris apapun.

Naruto tau itu bukan hanya sekedar kabar belaka. Ia juga tau andai kabar itu benar adanya, itu hanya kerjaan Jiraya untuk menggoda atau menjahilinya lagi. tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak enak dan membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Lalu kemudian Naruto mengambil HandPhone _touch screen _dari kantong celana panjangnya. Mengetik beberapa nomor acak yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

"Kiba, panggilkan Hinata. Suruh ke ruanganku, sekarang!"

**.**

**~Soo~**

**.**

"Umhh.. N-Naru- ah!"

"Bibirmu hanya milikku, kau mengerti, Hyuuga?" Naruto melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hinata sayu sambil terengah-engah lalu mencium kembali bibir mungil itu dengan panas tapi tetap terkesan lembut. Tadi setelah Hinata memasuki ruangan Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang langsung memeluk dan menciumnya. Hinata yang awalnya tidak mengerti hanya bisa meremas-remas kaos kemeja bagian dada milik Naruto sambil berusaha mengimbangi ciuman-ciuman Naruto.

_Bibirku hanya miliknya, apa maksudnya itu?_ pikir Hinata. Posisi mereka sekarang sedang ada di atas sofa dengan setengah berbaring dan Naruto yang menindih Hinata. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Naruto agar ciuman -yang membuat Hinata jadi sedikit bergairah- itu terlepas. Dan, berhasil!

Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya, karena tadi Hinata tidak di beri sedikit pun udara oleh Naruto.

"K-Kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu dengan 'bibirku hanya milikmu'?"

Naruto terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan bertanya Hinata. Perasaan Hinata saja atau dia memang melihat wajah Naruto menjadi.. Murung?

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena dia merasa wajahnya menghangat; malu.

Naruto yang awalnya menindih Hinata sekarang bangkit dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya, masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Suasana berubah jadi canggung, Hinata yang masih bingung dengan sikap Naruto hanya terdiam. Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan Naruto yang bisa di bilang 'wah'.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Hinata, sebuah majalah _fashion_ dengan gambar _cover_ dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"A-Ah~ jadi sudah terbit.." Hinata mengambil majalah tersebut yang ada di atas meja samping sofa dan membolak-baliknya. Membaca satu persatu artikel tentang teman-temannya. Sampai pada sebuah artikel tentang dirinya sendiri. Hinata terdiam, sebelah alisnya terangkat, seketika wajahnya berubah jadi horor dan menakutkan, benar-benar bukan seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

_Jadi Jiraya Ojii-san berulah lagi, pantas saja Naruto begitu.. _Hinata menghela nafas lalu menaruh kembali majalah tersebut ke tempat semula. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang masih dalam mode semula; memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum geli, sekarang dia baru melihat kalau wajah Naruto sedang merona. _Manis sekali~ seperti kucing. _Tanpa Hinata sadari wajahnya juga ikut merona. Hinata berdehem sedikit saat merasakan hormon kewanitaannya yang sedikit meningkat.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk kembali di atas paha Naruto. Naruto? Tentu saja terkejut dengan yang Hinata lakukan. Dan dengan jarak seperti ini Hinata bisa melihat rona merah yang masih setia 'nyangkut' di pipi berkulit _tan _milik Naruto.

Terdengar suara kekehan Hinata saat melihatnya kemudian mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata sampai harus memegang perutnya yang sedikit keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang malah menertawakannya semakin mengkerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Apa sih, berhenti tertawa atau kucium lagi sampai berlanjut ke kamar?"

"Pfftt.. B-Baiklah, _gomen-gomen_.." Hinata mengelap sudut matanya yang dia rasa mengeluarkan setetes air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tapi tawanya tak kunjung habis, masih terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan menariknya ke atas dengan lembut agar 'mata dan mata' langsung berhadapan. Seketika itu tawa Hinata hilang di gantikan dengan senyum lembut. Naruto menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto di bibirnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak kencang dari beberapa menit lalu. Nafas Hinata pun mulai memburu saat tangan Naruto mulai berpindah tangan dengan mengelus daerah sensitif di bagian lehernya.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto saat akan membuka kancing baju yang di pakainya. Hinata menatap Naruto dalam, dan Naruto pun membalas tatapannya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Namikaze, dengarkan aku." Tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan pipi dengan 3 coretan di masing-masing pipi Naruto. "Apa pun yang orang katakan, apa pun yang orang lakukan terhadap hubungan kita, aku hanyalah milikmu. Bukan hanya bibir ini tapi semuanya. Dan aku akan menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu dengan sepenuh hatiku walaupun nyawa taruhannya."

Rona merah yang semula bertengger di pipi gembil Hinata sekarang berpindah ke pipi dengan kulit _tan _yang terlihat semakin manis. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Hinata akan menertawakannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, semuanya sudah jelas Hinata hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu.

"Janji?"

"Apa pernah aku berbohong?"

"Tidak.." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik dengan mesra. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikan mu Nyonya Namikaze yang benar-benar sah.." Lalu menggigit pelan telinga milik Hinata.

"_N-Nani- _ahh!"

Bibir itu berpindah tempat ke leher jenjang sang gadis, menjilat dan menghisapnya selembut mungkin karena Naruto tak ingin menyakiti gadisnya. Beberapa bercak merah semakin meramaikan 'pesta kecil' mereka.

"Dan malam ini, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, hmm?"

Dan sepertinya malam ini pasangan Hyuuga dan Namikaze ini akan menghabiskan malam mereka bersama lagi. Ya, hanya berdua.

**.**

**...**

_Dan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, selamanya akan seperti itu._

_Aku tidak peduli jika harus menjadi egois jika itu hanya untukmu. _

_biarkan aku menjadi egois hanya untukmu, My Dear.. _

**...**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Di luar ruangan..

"Cih, Naruto _no baka_! Seenaknya saja dia hari ini menyuruhku ini dan itu. Memangnya aku OB apa?! Aku 'kan juga artis!"

Kiba berjalan dengan kesal dan sesekali tampak menendang angin. Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Naruto, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Kiba membuka dengan kasar pintu yang tak berdosa itu.

"Hoi, _Kitsun_-"

Kiba terdiam, mulutnya menganga, cengo. Melihat pemandangan di depannya; Hinata yang sudah setengah telanjang bersama dengan Naruto yang menindihnya tengah berciuman panas di atas sofa. Tak lupa tangan _tan_ milik Naruto meremas payudara Hinata yang masih tertutupi _bra_.

Dengan cepat Kiba menutup kembali pintu ruangan Naruto lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri yang tengah merona. "_Gomennasai_, Naruto-sama.."

"KIBAAA, KU PECAT KAU! ANJING SIALAN..."

-**END-**

_Kitsune_ = Rubah.

**A/N: **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 4th Year!

Senangnya bisa ikutan, ini tahun pertama ane ikutan NHFD loh, hoho..

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan apalagi kurang fluffy, apa daya, cuma ide ini yang nongol karena pengen banget ikutan event. Sekali lagi maafkan daku.. T_T

mohon berikan keritik dan saran anda di kotak review ya, _don't be silent reader, please? _Tapi gak maksa juga sih, hohoho...

Cukup segitu cuap-cuap ane, jangan lupa review ya :*

.

.

.

.

Review, Review, Review? :3


End file.
